This Frozen Aria
by slayterxyz
Summary: Pitch has kidnapped Jack and Ana, and took Jack's place in his wedding. Can Jack and Ana stop the wedding before Elsa ends up marring a fake? Why am I asking you? Read to find out! (MLP AU)


_**Pitch: **__This day is going to be perfect.  
The kind of day which is not considered small.  
The guardians will not be in pursuit.  
Instead, they will compliment my suit.  
What they don't know is that I have fooled them all..._

* * *

Jack and Anna were trapped in Pitch's lair.

_**Jack: **__This day was going to be perfect.  
It wasn't going to be considered small.  
But instead of having cake,  
with all the guardians to celebrate,  
my wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all.  
_

* * *

In his room, Pitch finished the last touches, so he looked exactly like Jack.

_**Pitch: **__I care not a thing__  
about the ring!  
I won't partake  
in any cake.  
Vows? Well, I'll be lying when I say:  
That through any kind of weather,  
I'll want us to be together.  
The truth is I don't care for her at all.  
No, I do not love the bride.  
For my heart's too dark inside!  
But I still want her to be all mine._

* * *

Jack looked urgently for an exit.

_**Jack: **__We must escape before it's too late.  
Find a way to save the day!  
Hope? I'd be lying if I say:  
That I don't fear that I may lose her,  
to the one who wants to use her.  
Not care for, love, and cherish her each day!_

Jack had finally found an exit in the roof. Since Pitch had taken his staff, he tried to climb up to it. While he did, he only added more scrapes to his clothes and worsened to the ones that were already there. Feeling sorry for him, Anna helped him. It was easy because Jack was great at climbing things.

_For I oh so love the bride.  
In my heart she does reside.  
Oh, Queen Elsa, I'll be there very soon!_

Once out, Jack grabbed another stick. To his delight, frost grew on it. He grabbed Anna and flew to the wedding.

* * *

Pitch smiled as Elsa walked up to him, still hypnotized, at the wedding ceremony.

_**Pitch: **__Finally, the moment has arrived.  
For me to me to have one fearful bride._

* * *

Anna and Jack had just reached the kingdom.

_**Jack: **__Oh, the wedding we won't make.  
She'll end up marrying a fake.  
Elsa will be-__**  
**_

* * *

As Pitch stood next to Elsa, he looked into her green eyes, which no one seemed to notice yet. Finally, they turned to North, who was reading their wedding vows. In his head, Pitch whispered, "Mine. All mine."

* * *

Anna burst through the wedding ceremony doors. "Stop! Jack's an imposter!" Everyone just laughed at the comment. She had already done this before. When she did, she only accomplished being imprisoned by Pitch, with the real Jack.

"Why do you hate me so much?" asked Pitch, innocently.

"Ya! Get out of here!" everyone screamed at her.

"Because," replied the real Jack, entering the room, "he's Pitch." The guardians gasped at this comment. I mean, they looked exactly alike. However, Jack was still in his regular outfit and it was completely torn and dirty with black sand mixed with dirt. He also looked as if he'd been through a lot, just to get here.

"You're right!" Black sand surrounded Pitch and turned him back into his regular form. "It's just sad. Anna was the only one who saw the signs I was a fake. But you didn't believe her! Now, with Elsa's fear, she can destroy anything and power me enough to demolish anything! Now, I will destroy the guardians."

"Sorry, mate! Since you foolishly revealed yourself, we can defeat you!" Sandman blasted golden sand at Pitch and Pitch did the same with black sand. After a few seconds, Pitch had already defeated Sandman.

"Ha! Elsa's fear is stronger than I thought!" Suddenly, Pitch created swarms of nightmares everywhere to fight off the rest of the guardians. To the guardians shock, the nightmares turned into exact copies of them. The worst part was, they didn't know who to attack. However, the nightmares had a hard time telling who was who too.

"Guys! We need to get dream sand to figure out who's not a nightmare!"

"How?"

"We need to find children who believe! Let's go!" As the guardians left and the last of the people ran away, Jack tried to get to Elsa to see if he could unhypnotize her. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

When Jack woke up, he realized he was chained on the opposite side of the room Elsa was at. "You amuse me sometimes, Frost," Pitch laughed.

"Oh, ya! I bet the guardians will be back any moment now!" As if on cue, the guardians flew back into the room. However, they were obviously defeated by the nightmares and crash landed.

Anna, who was hiding behind a pole the whole time, bit her tongue and ran over to Jack while Pitch was distracted. "Go to her," she whispered, as she turned Jack's nightmare chains into dreams. Jack ran over to Elsa and hugged her. When he did, she was unhypnotized.

"What the! Is the wedding over?"

Seeing Elsa was conscious, Pitch replied, "It's all over!"

"Don't have fear!" exclaimed North.

"That's impossible! My nightmares already roam free!"

"No!" Every time Elsa tried to calm down, she only panicked more.

"Elsa. It's okay. I'm right here." Elsa smiled as all of her fear washed away. Pitch panicked as all of his nightmares began to disappear. In fear, he disappeared as well.

Happily, Elsa and Jack continued on with the marriage ceremony and lived a happy life.

**A/N: This was based of of a You-Tube video I felt like making. :)  
**


End file.
